


The Dating Game-A First Date Story

by soulgyrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgyrl/pseuds/soulgyrl
Summary: At the urging of a friend, John finally musters up the courage to ask Sherlock for that first date-it's the movies. Written for the Sherlockian Things weekly prompt: going to the movies. A Teenlock story.





	The Dating Game-A First Date Story

“So, did you ask him?” Elizabeth Asher probed, as she took another bite of her ham sandwich.

“Ask who… what?” John Watson questioned back, giving the crisps bag on his tray another spin.

“Oh, don’t play the stupid card with me, Watson. You know perfectly well what I’m talking about. Do I need to spell it out for you? Did-you-ask-Sherlock-if-he-wants-to-go-to-the-movies-with-you-Saturday-night?”

John sighed and gave Elizabeth a hangdog look.  “No…no I did not.”

“Well, what the devil are you waiting for? Next week? It’s Thursday, in case you forgot. We don’t have any more classes with him today so that only leaves tomorrow. If you want to do it face to face that is. Or are you going to call him?”

“No. I’d rather do it face to face.”

“Well then,” Elizabeth said, giving John a friendly punch on the arm, “you’d better come up with a plan. Where’s he at anyway?”

“I think he’s sitting with the Byers twins today.”

“Well…”

“Alright…alright…geesh,” John barked.

“Hasn’t he already agreed to go out with you sometime?”

“Well...yes…”

“Then what are you so afraid of?”

“I don’t know. It’s not that easy, Elizabeth. Well, maybe for you. I’ve never asked anyone out on a date before.”

“You’re seventeen, it’s high time you did,” was the curt reply.

John gave her a withering look.

“Hey, I’m only trying to… John... _John_! _There he is_! He’s taking his tray up to the cart. Now’s your chance, get up there!”

John wrinkled his nose. “Yeahhh… That’s romantic. Asking for a first date over the trash bin!”

“Oh, just clam it and get up there. Pretend you’re throwing something away then. Just… _go_!”

John picked up a napkin and stood. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “How do I look?”

“For the actual love of God, John!”

“Okay…okay...”

John turned around and started out towards the area of the cafeteria that housed the tray carts and trash bins. It was only a distance of about fifteen feet, but John thought it felt more like fifteen miles. He reached Sherlock just as he was placing his tray on the cart. John threw his napkin in the trash and gave a little cough. Sherlock turned sharply in his direction.

“Oh. Hello, John. How are you?”

“Ah…Sherlock. Hi. I’m doing well…good. And yourself?”

“Fine, thank you for asking.”

Silence. You could almost hear the crickets chirping.

Finally… “Well, I suppose I had better be getting along to physics class. It was good to see you, John.”

“Yeah, yeah….you, too.”

Sherlock turned to walk away and this set John into action.

“Um…Sherlock.”

“Yes?” He stated, turning back around.

John looked down at his shoes, at Sherlock’s shoes, the trash bin…anywhere but into Sherlock’s eyes.

“I was….well...I was wondering, ah…if you would like to go to the movies Saturday night? My treat. I mean, it’s okay of you don’t. I was just thinking...maybe. Hoping…you know… maybe…” John cut off, realizing his voice was becoming louder and shriller with each word.

_Smooth, John, real smooth. You stuttered and sounded like a bloody hoot owl at the end. He probably didn’t understand a damn word of it._

“I’d love to.”

John looked up. Sherlock was smiling.

_That smile...my god._

John felt his legs turn to rubber and his heart threatened to beat right out of his chest…or stop.

Then… “You would? I mean, that’s great…yeah, great. Um, actually it won’t be just the two of us; there are a few other couples.  Elizabeth Asher and her girlfriend, Suzanne Duprey, for one. You know Elizabeth. She has the vehicle. Well, It’s her mum’s, but she can use it whenever I guess. And, ah, Ryan O’Connor and his girl, Meera Singh. I hope that’s alright?”

“Of course. I’ve had a couple of PE classes with Ryan. And, as you said, I know Elizabeth from the classes the three of us have together…and Suzanne, in passing. But, do you always go out that way? I mean the two couples and you? Sort of makes you a fifth wheel, doesn’t it?”

John startled a bit. “Ah, that sounds a bit depressing when you put it that way, but yes…yes, that’s about it.”

“Right. Well then, I’d be honored to round things out. What time?”

“The movie starts at eight, so we’ll pick you up around, say, seven? You might have to give me your address again.”

“I’ll write it down and give it to you in chemistry class tomorrow.”

“Oh...and ah, the movie is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.”

While the journey _to_ Sherlock might have felt like it took forever, John swore he _floated_ _back_ to the table and Elizabeth. She gave John a thumbs up as he approached.

“You don’t have to say a word,” she remarked, “I can tell it was a yes by that dumb, love-struck look on your face.”

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“John…John,” his mother yelled while knocking on his bedroom door. “Your friends are waiting. Quit fussing over your clothes…I know that’s what you’re doing. I’m sure you look fine.”

John opened the door and stepped out. “Are you sure, mum? I don’t look overdressed…or messy?”

“No, you don’t look any of that. The khaki’s and that jumper go beautifully together. Now, off you pop. You still have to pick up Sherlock, correct? So you’d best be going.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within twenty minutes the group of friends pulled into the drive of the Holmes residence. Sherlock was ready, and bounded towards them, being waved off by his mother and father. He climbed into the back seat beside John.

“Hello everyone,” he announced.

“Hello, Sherlock,” they replied, almost in unison.

“Well, let’s get going,” Elizabeth said.

“So,” Sherlock began with a clap of his hands, “This Ninja Turtle movie… What is it? Some Japanese horror show… like… Godzilla?”

Ryan and Meera barely suppressed giggles while the others either rolled their eyes or had incredulous looks on their faces…except for John, who looked slightly embarrassed.

After some seconds of uncomfortable silence, Elizabeth piped up.

“You’re not serious, right? You must know who the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are.”

Sherlock looked at John, somewhat bemused. “Should I? A superhero movie then?”

“Closer,” John said. “But I’m…err…surprised you’ve never heard of them. They’ve been around since the mid-80's. I take it you never had any of the action figures or watched the cartoons?”

Sherlock shook his head. “Cartoons. Not really my area. Mycroft and I played with matchbox cars, but my favorite play activity was pirates. And I’ve never watched much telly, save for documentaries or crime investigation type shows.”

“Pirates are cool,” John declared, trying to steer the conversation to safer territory. He knew Ryan and Meera could be merciless teasers and he didn’t want something said that might scare Sherlock away before the night even started.”

John continued. “I’ll just explain it to you as it goes along…if you want me too, that is.”

Sherlock only shrugged in reply which gave John a sinking feeling, but then, almost as though he could feel John’s misery, Sherlock reached over and patted his hand.

“It’s okay, honestly. My dad’s forever going on about how I never go out and participate in ‘regular’ teenage activities. Whatever that means. Anyway, he was quite pleased about tonight.”

“So,” Suzanne began, “who else _do_ you hang with?”

Sherlock turned and looked out the window. “No one… really.”

“Well, you’re here now with us… and John’s a great chap.” Ryan declared.

They all chatted about what they expected the movie to be like and various school activities for another fifteen minutes before Suzanne announced, “There’s the cinema.”

They pulled into the parking lot of “The Regal” and the group went inside.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Two tickets for Ninja Turtles, please,” John told the cashier. They joined the other couples who were busy buying sodas and popcorn.

“Would you like a snack, Sherlock, again, my treat?”

“Popcorn would be nice, thank you, John.”

“So,” Elizabeth said, slapping Ryan on the shoulder, “the balcony or the back seats?”

“Balcony, _please_.” Meera pleaded. Most of the others nodded in agreement.

“Why would you want to sit in the _back_ seats, anyway?” Sherlock questioned.

More snickers and Ryan opened his mouth, no doubt with a smart-ass reply, but Suzanne pounced on his foot.

“Damn,” he squealed, “what’d you do that for?”

“Just zip it.” She replied under her breath. “Don’t make this hard for John.”

The six made their way up to the balcony area and chose seats in the middle aisle.  The pre-show announcements and trailers for new movies started and the group sat happily munching their snacks and slurping their sodas.

“Well then, John, what else do the lot of you do for entertainment?” Sherlock asked.

“In the summer, we spend a week or two at Meera’s parents’ vacation home in Brighton. We just lounge on the beach and have bonfires at night. It’s great. Other than that, we attend sports events or maybe go to a concert. Mostly we just hang out.”

“I don’t know that I’d be very good at ‘hanging out’… as you put it. But, here…the movie’s about to start.”

As the show began, John gave Sherlock a quick bit of background on the Turtles.

“So, they started life as perfectly ordinary turtles, crawled around in some toxic run-off, and turned into humanoids…after a fashion, and were then raised by a humanoid rat who taught then ninja skills. And now they roam New York preventing evil.” Sherlock stated.

“Yes…basically.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Sherlock scoffed.

“Well, in its defense, it _is_ science fiction. I take it you don’t watch much of that.”

“I do not.”

“Look, we don’t have to stay….”

“No, we’re here. You paid for all of this; thanks again for that…I’m fine with giving it a go.”

But as the movie progressed, Sherlock found himself becoming very bored with it, but more interested in the activities of the other couples in their party. Ryan and Meera were sitting next to him with Elizabeth and Suzanne on the other side of John. There was a fair amount of giggling and whispering coming from the direction of the female pair and plenty of ‘ooh’s and ah’s’ from his neighbors. At one point Sherlock gave a fast glance at the couple beside him and realized they were engaged in some rather heavy petting. Meera’s blouse was totally undone and he wasn’t quite sure where her hands were…or Ryan’s for that matter. His eyes widened in surprise and he was glad the darkness hid his face as he was sure it was turning red with embarrassment. He cleared his throat and looked over at John.

“Are you okay Sherlock….you look a bit…perplexed.”

“I ah…I ah..” and he gave a quick jab with his thumb in the loving couple's direction.

John chuckled under his breath, and leaning over, cupped a hand around Sherlock’s ear.

“You think that’s something, you should see them when we’re hanging out in Ryan’s basement. And these girls here beside me…..we’ll be lucky if they’re not on the floor by the time the movie’s finished.”

“But we’re in _public._ ” Sherlock shot back incredulously.

John laid a hand on Sherlock’s. “Look around,” he started, “there are only six other people up here and they are all couples. Why do you think they chose the balcony in the first place? You really are new to all this, aren’t you?”

“Yes...I...I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” John gave Sherlock’s hand a little squeeze.

In reply, Sherlock ran his thumb along the back of John’s hand. He looked at him, deep into his eyes, and felt his face heating up again. But this time, it was for a very different reason.

_Must be all these damned **….hormones** in the air…_

“Would you like to get out of here?” John asked. “There’s a little place called Bongo’s nearby. We always go there afterward anyway. I’ll just let Elizabeth know.”

“If you’re…you’re sure you don’t mind.”

John leaned over to his left towards Elizabeth. “We’re going to Bongo’s.”

He turned back and stood, bringing his date up with him. They left the cinema, still hand in hand, and walked the half block to the café in a contented silence.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The pair ordered chocolate milkshakes and a basket of chips, with Sherlock insisting on playing this time. He reached across the table and took both of John’s hands in his.

“I really am sorry about spoiling things tonight. I guess I felt a bit out of my element.”

“Seriously, Sherlock, it’s fine,” John affirmed. He let go of Sherlock’s hands and took a long drink of his milkshake. “And, for what it’s worth, that _wouldn’t_ have been my choice for a movie. I prefer real-life action shows myself. I don’t know why that lot even cares what we watch as they usually don’t end up doing much _watching_ anyway.”

“Isn’t that a little…unsettling for you? I mean, being there on your own amongst all that…you know”

John smiled. “Being the ‘fifth wheel’ as you put it. Oh, not really. Maybe sometimes. Occasionally Elizabeth or Ryan will set me up with one of their mates, but nothing’s ever turned serious. I don’t know; I guess I’m just used to it. We’ve all been friends since we were toddlers. It is what it is. Anyway, I hope you’ll go out with me again. I…I hope you won’t think I’m rushing things, but…I really do like you. I’m glad you transferred to our school.”

“So am I,” was the answer. “And I would love to go out with you again. How do you feel about museums?” Sherlock asked, shoving another chip into his mouth. These are excellent chips, by the way.”

“Museums are brilliant. Yes, I’d love that. But, back to relationships, you’ve _never_ been in one, I take it?”

“No…no. This is actually the first year my parents have allowed me to date. My mother is rather…well _protective_ of me… if you know what I mean. She seems to think I have a rather fragile psyche, for some reason. At one point my parents were going to make me wait until I turned sixteen to date. But I guess they’ve eased up on that. I know they worry about me spending so much time on my own.”

“Wait,” John startled, “how old are you now?”

“I was fifteen in January.”

“ _Fifteen_? And you’re in the sixth form already? I guess I know who to ask if I ever need help. Just kidding. And I’m seventeen…just so you know.”

“I’d be glad to help you if I can. The age difference doesn’t bother me; I expected it. And I really didn’t transfer. I know I told you that. I guess I was sort of reluctant, to tell the truth, and the truth is I was homeschooled by my mum. My brother and I both were. But she felt she had taken me as far as she could, mainly because we didn’t have the right equipment for me to continue any further with chemistry. So, they had me tested…and here I am.”

John, looking suitably impressed, nodded his head.

Sherlock looked down and then up at John with hooded eyes before raising his head to look on him fully.

John felt his breath catch in his throat.

_Those eyes. God help me…_ he thought. He really believed Sherlock was the most beautiful male he had ever seen. He began to feel stirrings in places he really didn’t want to. _Jesus, not now please_ , he begged. _Please don’t let me make a fool of myself._ He reached down for another chip as a means of distraction and realized the basket was empty.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. “Sorry…guess I was hungry.”

“It’s okay,” John chuckled. “Actually, I bet the movie is about over, we could walk back to the theater and wait for the others outside….or in the lobby.”

“Yes…lets.”

Sherlock paid for their food and they left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they started the short walk back, John reached over and took Sherlock’s hand.

“You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, not at all; it’s rather…nice. So, should we shoot for a museum next? I’m rather fond of the natural history museum. We’ll invite the others, of course.”

“That sounds lovely,” he responded, giving his date’s hand another squeeze. “We can talk about it on…”

But he never finished his sentence as Sherlock suddenly pulled him around to face him. Although he was two years younger, Sherlock towered over him. John felt himself struggling to keep it together as this beautiful young man looked down at him with a look John had not yet witnessed.

“I really hope this is…appropriate,” he stated and encircling John in his arms, he bent down and claimed his mouth.

They both moaned and shuttered slightly, while something white, and hot, and electric coursed its way through their bodies.

When they parted, both were breathing heavily. Their smiles were automatic.

“Wow, Sherlock, so much for not showing affection in public.” John teased.

“Yes, I know, I’m a fraud,” he cried, feigning a pained look. “Anyway, it is dark out here and no one’s around. Honestly, though, I wanted to do that the whole time we were in the café. Must have been something in the milkshake.”

The two laughed and continued on their way.

“Alright then, shall I take that kiss as an invitation to be your boyfriend?” John asked. “Or is that taking things too far, too fast?”

“I’ve given it a lot of thought tonight,” Sherlock started, “and…I think that would be acceptable. I really like you too, John, and I’m willing to give it a go if you are.”

“Absolutely…yes. And ah, here we are. Do you mind if we just wait out here instead of in the lobby?”

“Not at all.”

“Good, because now I can do this…”

And reaching up, he grabbed Sherlock by the shoulders and pulled him down to meet his lips once again.

They didn’t even notice their friends watching and high-fiving each other through the lobby’s window.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I am American, I don't pretend to know how the British school system works, so if I have made any egregious errors on that front, I apologize. I just went with what I could find on the subject.


End file.
